Megavolt and Quackerjack’s Sad Past/Going Through the Trench
(Feeling sorry with the group, Peach then spoke up) Peach: It’s just that we were planning on having a bite to eat when we rest upon reaching the other side. (Megavolt and Quackerjack got confused) Megavolt: What kind of food? Quackerjack: Something delicious? Peach: Apples, chocolate chip cookies, potato chips, sandwiches, and yes, two slices of chocolate cream pie. (Megavolt and Quackerjack didn’t react to that) Peach: Bet you don’t want the slices, huh? Megavolt: Actually, I still love to eat a chocolate cream pie slice at times when depressed, especially when I remember my mother. Quackerjack: So do I. (Realizing Megavolt and Quackerjack aren’t scarred by the chocolate cream pie incident, the group calmly got relieved) Popple: Then go ahead and eat those slices, if you're hungry. (Megavolt and Quackerjack looked in calm surprise) Megavolt and Quackerjack: Right now? (Peach nods in agreement) Peach: I’m sure you'll always keep your mothers in your memory. (She pulls the two slices of chocolate cream pie out of her backpack and after removing the plastic wraps, held them out to Megavolt and Quackerjack) Megavolt: That looks delicious. Quackerjack: Mouth-watering even. Peach: I wish I shouldn’t mention it, but…. Megavolt and Quackerjack: (Guessing) Your mother made them? (Peach nods sadly with a smile) Peach: Yeah. (She changes the subject) Peach: Anyway, go ahead and eat them. (Megavolt and Quackerack took their own slice gently as Popple, Bushroot, and Liquidator looked at Peach in confusion) Bushroot: Are you sure giving them a slice of pie of their own will…? Peach: That’s what they say cheers them up. Popple: Really. (Megavolt and Quackerjack looked at Peach in silence, then they sighed sadly while looking at their own slice they’re holding. Then they both took a bite on their own slice, chewed, and then swallowed. They narrowed at Peach sadly) Megavolt: It is delicious. Quackerjack: Just like how she made them. (They then took another bite of their own and ate them as well. Then after their own third bite, chewing, and swallowing, tears flooded their eyes and spilled out of their eyes, much to the group’s calm concern. Despite fighting the urge to cry, they finished their own slices off and swallowed them as more tears streamed down. Suddenly, Megavolt and Quackerjack started to cry their eyes out, letting their bottled emotions out) Bushroot: (To Peach in concern) That pie trick didn’t work. (As Megavolt and Quackerjack continued to cry, Peach and Zelda then hugged them respectively in comfort while Rockruff nuzzled them in comfort and Midna, Bushroot, and Popple patted them on the back, surprising them, despite that they’re still crying) Zelda: There, there, Megavolt, Quackerjack. Peach: We’ll just brave that trench instead and get your charm and Mr. Banana Brain back. (The group and even a sympathetic Tiger agreed) Megavolt and Quackerjack: (Crying) Thank you. Megavolt: (Crying) And actually, Bushroot is wrong. (Sniffles) Quackerjack and I are starting to feel better from those pie slices. Quackerjack: (Crying) Even if we are crying, (Sniffles) it really brought back happy memories of our mothers! (They sobbed some more as they hugged Peach and Zelda back respectively. After their crying calmed down and they began wiping tears away with their hands while sniffling, Popple, Bushroot, and Liquidator suddenly got surprised calmly, seeing Megavolt and Quackerjack starting to feel better. Peach then pulled a light pink handkerchief out of her dress pocket and held it out. Even Zelda pulled a mint green handerchief out of her skirt pocket) Peach: Here. Zelda: Go ahead and blow. (Megavolt and Quackerjack calmly accepted the handkerchiefs and blew their noses on them. Afterwards, they wiped the last of their tears away from their own eyes with them and were about to hand them back to Peach and Zelda, but Peach and Zelda stopped them politely) Peach: (Smiles) No, it's alright actually, you keep them. You need them more than us. Zelda: (Smiles) Exactly. (Megavolt and Quackerjack smiled softly at the offer) Megavolt: Okay. Quackerjack: That's very kind of you. Megavolt and Quackerjack: Thanks. (Megavolt and Quackerjack then put their newly-acquired handkerchiefs in Megavolt's jumpsuit pocket and Quackerjack's pants pocket. They get up, feeling better already as Popple, Bushroot, and Liquidator watched in surprise) Megavolt: I feel better already. Quackerjack: Me too. (Then he went back to being happy again) Megavolt: Let’s brave that trench, find my lucky charm and Quackerjack's Mr. Banana Brain, and get to the other side! Quackerjack: That we guarantee! (They walk away to find the way down. Popple, Bushroot, and Liquidator then turned to the group in confusion) Popple: Wow. One minute they were depressed, then they cried their eyes out, and now they’re happy again. (He turned to Peach) Popple: How were you able to do that? Peach: I did it with Mario and Luigi after their granny passed away. (The group looked at Mario and Luigi in surprise) Liquidator: Is that true? (Mario and Luigi nods) Mario and Luigi: Yeah. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies